The information technology (IT) industry is moving through an inflection point that is significantly changing IT delivery. IT users are increasingly virtualizing their data center and other computing and/or data storage resources to gain operational advantages and economic efficiency. At the same time public providers of cloud computing services have emerged to both off-load IT assets from corporations as well as provide an alternative to private ownership and management of a wide range of IT services. Cloud computing in its many forms is promising to be a viable and desirable IT delivery platform.
The cloud computing service provider segment is dominated by a few large providers. Each has a proprietary interface that is different from the others. These proprietary interfaces are also changing. These dominant cloud service providers see their proprietary interfaces as adding significant value and giving them competitive advantages. However, these proprietary interfaces have restrained the growth/adoption of cloud computing and made it less efficient.
The problem of proprietary interfaces is present in other IT domains beyond cloud computing. Other examples include, without limitation, the electronic records domain. For example, a person may have a plurality of electronic medical records maintained by separate and independent medical services providers, such as hospitals, private physicians and/or physician groups, different medical specialists, labs and other diagnostic facilities, clinics and outpatient treatment facilities, pharmacies, government health plans and/or agencies, etc. Typically, the electronic records of one healthcare organization are maintained entirely separately from those of others, making it difficult and nearly impossible for a treating physician or other health care provider to access a comprehensive view of a patient's electronic healthcare record.